When I Was Your Man
by IheartKendall
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Player (some part might be from the song When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars). Nine years have past. Will it still be the same with Gianna and Kendall? -Story is better that Summary-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while…probably longer than that… So here's the sequel of Big Time Player… We all know the procedures, comment if you want me to continue or not. I'll be writing two P.O.V's so you guys can know both side of the story **

**~Mia**

* * *

**9 YEARS LATER:**

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

I'm sitting on the couch while watching another show full of pointless comedy. I look at the time and its 6:00 PM. I sigh and get up to take a shower before my fiancé arrives.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble." I sing as I open the shower curtain. I keep on humming the song in my head when I hear some noises from our bedroom. I turn of the shower then grab my towel and wrap it around me. I slowly walk towards the door when the door bursts open making me jump 10 feet off the ground and making me drop my towel. Right in front of me is my fiancé, with his business suite. His blonde hair all messed up and wet.

"Luke! You scared the shit out of me!" I say as I grab the towel and spank him with it making him chuckle.

"Nice to see you too love." He says as he kisses my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I put the towel back on.

"Uh… This is also my house? And I want to see my soon to be wife naked and wet." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows which makes me roll my eyes in response.

"Perv." I mumble as I walk to our bedroom and into the closet grabbing his oversized shirts and one of the SpongeBob boxers he owned. Yes. OWNED as in not anymore. He said it kills his macho points.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" I say as I hold up the boxers.

"YES!" he says desperately.

"But it's cute." I say as I walk towards him and pout.

"Yeah, that's the thing…it's cute." He says.

"Fine." I say as I slip it on and run towards the bed.

"Early night?" I ask as I pat the spot right next to me. He chuckles while shaking his head as he run towards the bed landing on top of me with a thud. I snuggle into his arms and start to drift to my sleep.

"Wait. I almost forgot. I saw a letter on the mail box and I think it's addressed to you." Luke says as he gets up from his bed and grabs his briefcase. He hands me a glossy card. I give him a confuse look but he just shrug his shoulders before plopping down the bed and wrap his arms around me.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it." He says. I sigh as I trace my fingers to card then I notice that my name was carved in it.

"To: Ms. Gianna West & Mr. Luke Chambers." I say as I read the cursive writing on the card. "You said that it wasn't addressed to you." I say as I look at Luke who just gives me a cheeky smile.

"Well…Open it!" he says. I take a deep breath before opening it.

"OH SHIT!" I yell when I finally open the card.

"What did it say?" Luke asks as he peeks over my shoulder. "You're invited to the Wedding of Ms. Kristalyn Knight to Mr. Carlos Garcia. Let's watch as they both couple say their vows and love to each other… who's Kri-Kristalyn?" he asks as he tries to pronounce Kristy's name.

"It's Kristy... you know my best friend since diapers…" I say.

"Oh! The girl that keeps on calling her last year?" he asks and I nod.

"I can't believe they're going to get married." I say as I read the card all over again.

"Well it's been nine years since you left your hometown then work here in Canada." He says.

"I don't think we can go…" I say but Luke shakes his head.

"Oh come on…I know you hate weddings since…you know but this is your best friend's wedding it only comes once in a life time." He says. I smile at him and give him a hug.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I say.

"Me too. I'm lucky to have you." He says as he kisses my forehead. "So… you'll go?" he asks and I reluctantly nod. He suddenly yawn which makes me chuckle.

"Sleppy?" I ask and he nod as we both get in to the covers and sleep.

* * *

"_So…are you excited that you and Kendall are going to get married?" Kristy asked as she fixed my wedding gown._

"_Yup. I never expect this to happen." I said as I looked at the girl in the mirror. My eyes started to water but Kristy slapped my shoulder. "Ow." I whined._

"_Don't cry or you'll ruin you make-up. We don't want some hideous bride walking down the aisle." She said as she fanned my eye with her hands._

"_Ohgod honey! You look gorgeous." My mom said as she walked in the room with my dad._

"_Thanks mom. You look nice too." I said as I sniffed._

"_My baby girl I finally a woman." My dad said as he kissed my forehead._

"_Wait. We're missing something…the veil!" My mom said as she grabbed the box and grabbed the veil. "I'll put it on you." my mom said. My mom was behind me as she clipped the veil on my head._

"_Perfect." She whispered. I hugged my mom, my dad and Kristy and thanked them for being here with me._

"_It's show time honey." My dad said as he offered me his arms and I linked my arms to hi and I grabbed my mom's hand. We all walked out of the hotel and went to the chapel three floors down our hotel room._

"_Breathe in… breathe out." My mom said as we looked at the closed double door in front of us._

"_Ready honey?" my dad asked._

"_Ready." I said as the double doors opened slowly revealing all the people who were invited in our wedding. From afar, I can see Kendall standing behind the best man which was Logan. I can also see the bridesmaid who were wearing royal blue gowns and of course my maid of honor, Kristy, she's hysterically crying on one of the bridesmaid's shoulder and I can see the uneasy look on her face as she patted her back. I smiled secretly and looked at my parents who smiled back warmly at me. I'm half way through the aisle and I can feel my dad's grasp tightened on my arms. I looked at him and he gave me a pleading look…almost asking me to back out of the wedding but we all know that I can't do that. Let's just say that I'm madly and crazy in love with Kendall Knight. We finally reached the altar and my mom kissed my cheek before sitting down with Kendall's mom. I looked at my dad who's staring or probably glaring at Kendall. I look at Kendall and gave him a smile which he returned. My dad shook the hand of Kendall before letting go. Kendall grabbed my hand and kissed it. I looked into his eyes with pure happiness. Happiness since I can live with him forever, grow old with him, have baby with him and all the other things we can do as a family. As I keep on looking in his eyes. I felt his hand caressed my cheek and he leaned in to kiss my forehead. I looked up and he looked at me._

"_I can't do this… I'm sorry." He said as he took off running. Leaving the chapel, leaving me and leaving our future plans behind. I looked at Logan who had his eyes wide open at what he just saw. I turned to looked at everyone as they started to whisper to one another. I fell on my knees clutching the bouquet in my hands as I cried my heart. A lot of people tried to help me to stand and when I did. I ran out and into the dark street when I heard Logan shouted for me to come back. I know Logan was still following me, I got tired of running and I let Logan to catch up with me. He offered me his coat since it started to rain._

"_It's gonna be okay." He said but I just shook my head and turned to him._

"_The guy whom I suppose to give my life to just run off and said that he can't do it and he's sorry. I don't think that it's gonna be okay!" I shouted as I ran across the street just to get to the other side._

"_GIANNA!" Logan yelled but it was too late. I was gone…_

* * *

I bolt up when I remembered my wedding day. That's the reason why I hate weddings. Luke doesn't know who Kendall was, all he knew was some jerk left me on my wedding day and I came to Canada to find myself again but instead of finding myself, Luke fixed me. He fixed me when I need someone to hold on to. No one knew where I was until my mom blurted it out to Kristy. Kristy started to call me but Luke answered…all the time. Now that it's been nine years…I still don't think if I can go back.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

God! I hate this… I thought that the maid of honor should do this shitty stuff not the best man!

"Kristy! Why am I here?" I ask as I put the fork down. I have tasted so many different cakes in less than an hour.

"Because you're the best man!" she cheerfully says.

"I know that… isn't cake testing supposed to be the maid of honor's job not the best man?" I ask.

"Well the maid of honor isn't here yet so… wait how come you know about that?" she asks. I roll my eyes, she can be clueless sometimes.

"I used to get married before remember?" I say.

"Oh yeah… Right. Sorry." She says silently. She know… we all know that I don't want to talk about it.

"It's…fine." I say.

"Why- Why don't you just go back home and I'll tell the maid of honor to do it with you?" she suggests/asks.

"Well is she hot?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm a girl but I think that you'll think she's hot." She says.

"Fine. I'm on my way home." I say as I stand up and grab my jacket.

* * *

"So…what's the hideous face?" I ask.

"One of the bridesmaid can't fit in her gown!" she yells as she pulls her hair. _Oh no… Bridezilla is on the way._

"Calm down!" I yell and she stops. "Good. Look your wedding isn't gonna start until next month and it's like…the first day of the month. Your wedding is not tomorrow it' next month." I say.

"I wish Gianna was here." She mumbles quietly but I can still hear it. "I'll go talk to Carlos." She says as she walks out of the room.

"I wish she was here too." I say as I plop down the couch and scan some wedding magazine. I remember when Gianna was using this… I put it back down and look at the invitation card that my sister made. It has your names in front the greetings inside then the person invited at the back. I scan the names but my eye only landed on one specific name.

_Gianna West – Maid of Honor._

* * *

**I know it's short but...Did you guys like it? Please tell me! REVIEWS! NO GHOST READERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here's another chapter! For all those readers who were confused about the story…there will be some parts on where I'll explain on what happened to Kendall and Gianna's relationship.**

**Arigrande-**** thanks for stopping by and reading my story. I really don't hate ghost readers though…I just want to thank properly to those who read my stories ****whitewolf1992-**** thanks for the review and don't worry I'll update more of this! ****Guest (1)- ****thanks for the review… I really hope I would've known your name so I can thank properly. ****DeniseDEMD- ****that's probably about it and thanks for the reviews. ****paumichyy- ****you'll find out why Kendall left Gianna on the later part of the story. ****suckerforlovestory-**** thnks for the review girl! ****grayhap-**** thanks for lovin' it. ****Guest (2)- ****thanks for stopping by. Hope to get more of your reviews too. ****RandomWriter23- ****I'm updating now…**

**~Mia**

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

_I'm running late! Shit… _I thought. Even though Luke and I decided to have an early night last night, let's just say that his hormones are still on high so we managed to work until one in the morning. Right now I'm still sore and tired but I can't call in sick since we'll be having a lot of costumers for today… I guess.

"I'm here!" I say as I enter the photo shop.

"Thank god. I thought Luke tied you up in your bedpost." Trixie says as she hands me my Nikon camera.

"Well…" I tease while she makes a gagging noise.

"Look I really love you but please….keep it in your mind." She says. Well that's Trixie alright. Trixie and I became friends in college back then in Minnesota, Trixie and I shared a dorm while Kristy shared with some gothic girl who likes creepy dolls and dark places. Kendall and Logan shared dorms while Carlos shared with James.

"I have no problem with that." A new voice says. We turn around to see Lester. We met him here in Canada since we're finding some job and we landed here in his photo studio.

"Geesh. Can you two stop it?" I say as I fix the studio before the costumers arrive.

"I have some exciting new for you two!" Lester says as he claps his hands and jumps like a freaking maniac. Oh, did I mention that he is a she?

"Let's hear it." Trixie says as I place my camera on my tripod.

"Well the news is that…I'm closing this studio for a few months." He says.

"How come that's a good news?" I ask.

"I'm not finish." he says. "Remember when I told you guys that I have another branch of the photo shop in America?" He asks.

"I thought Canada is still in America?" she asks and I nod too. Well I lived in a small town for god sake.

"How can I be stuck with some stupid chicks?" he mumbles which earns a glare from us 'chicks'.

"America as in US of A? United States of America?" he says and we look at him… still processing stuff. "Whatever. Well I have another branch in Minnesota and in New York but there're some people working on NYC so the three of us are going to Minnesota tomorrow and don't worry about the plane tickets since I already handle that one." He says.

"Oh… what time do we leave?" I ask.

"10 AM." He says just in time for a costumer to come in.

"Good Morning." We all say as a cute family walk in the shop. Suddenly a sprang of jealousy comes in my inner soul. I don't know why but there's just something about it that makes me feel so jealous.

"Gianna! Stop imagining yourself getting laid again. Gosh, you've been dozing off lately." Trixie says as she gives opens the register.

"You're overreacting." I say. I haven't dozing off _lately. Just today…when that family walked in._ I thought.

"Okay! So who's gonna go first?" I ask as I approach the Crawford Family.

"Our little daughter first." The guy says as he lifts a little toddler and places her on the floor so I can take a photo of her.

"Hey there little one. I'm Gi-anna." I say as I shake her little hand which causes her to giggle and that made my smile grow bigger. I grab the camera and wrap the strap around my neck as I angle it to the baby.

"Smile baby…Smile pretty good." I say but the baby won't pay attention on me but instead it pays attention to the princess cap I have which was hanging on the wall.

"Oh…you want that one? Huh?" I say as I stand up and grab the hat and wear it. I go back to my place then the baby girl looks at me making her look at the camera too. I take the picture while it can last.

"So that's it?" I ask.

"No, we want a family photo." The lady says as I make way for them. I grab two stools and a high chair for the baby.

"Okay…I want you guys to smile really pretty." I say as I lift the camera and adjust it before taking a photo.

"Okay now I want you guys to be on the floor and act natural." I say as I help them remove the stools.

"Ready?" I say as I cut my attention to my camera and look at them. Then it hit me. Now I know why I'm jealous. _I want a family…my own family. _Suddenly my imagination goes really crazy. _Kendall and I sitting on the floor as we watch our baby doing his/her first step. _I shrug that thought as I take the photo of the Crawford family.

"Okay one more…then we're done." I say as I take the last photo of them.

"Cool. Can we get it back tomorrow?" the mother asks.

"I don't know ma'am. How about you back here for about thirty minutes so you can get your photos." I say.

"Cool. We'll just be on the mall." The father says as they exit the shop.

I open my little office as I plug in the card to my computer and start editing the photos if some corrections re needed. As I scan the photos, I can't help but imagine how my life would be if Kendall didn't run away from our wedding. Would I have a little baby in my arms right now? Would I still be in Minnesota? And most importantly… Would I be happy? Well of course I would be happy since I'm spending my life with the guy I love but everything changes now. I'm happily engaged now here in Canada but something isn't right.

* * *

"So you're okay with it?" I ask as Luke and I sit on the kitchen stools.

"Yup. It's your job. I mean you're okay when I leave the town because of my job." He says as he sip his tea.

"You're okay with it?" I ask and he nods.

"When do you leave?" he asks.

"Tomorrow at 10." I say as I stand up.

"So that's why you have your luggage is already fix?" he asks and I nod. I already fix my things for tomorrow since I don't want to experience cramming.

"I'll drive you." He says.

"No need. A van will pick us up tomorrow." I say.

"How about the wedding?" he asks.

"Isn't it like in another month or something?" I ask.

"Well you're gonna be there till next of the next month right?" he asks.

"Yeah…How about you?" I ask.

"I'll arrive there 3 weeks before the wedding." He says.

"Isn't that kinda scary?" I ask.

"Why?" he asks back.

"Well how about your fitting thingy?" I ask.

"You know my size. You can tell them." He says as we reach the stairs and in to the bedroom we go.

"How about I give you my farewell party?" he says as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Just make sure that I'll be in the airport tomorrow not all sore." I say as I hug him and do our thing.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it? I know some of you are expecting for some Kendall P.O.V but that will happen probably 3 chapters more? So please review! NO ghost readers! Thank you… Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**I really hate that BTR is over **** I wish they could extend it to Season 6.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

"So…How you feelin'?" Trixie asks as we wait for Lester.

"Fine… excited that we're back in our birthplace." I say.

"Really? So… how did your fiancé take this?" she asks.

"He's fine with it since it's for work…Wait…are we playing twenty questions?" I ask.

"No… I thought you're excited to see a certain blonde dude." She says.

"First of all… it's been nine years, who knows, maybe Kendall already have a beautiful wife and some little Kendall. Second, I have a fiancé that I love so much." I say.

"Then where's the ring?" she asks.

"Right here." I say as I point my finger to where my engagement ring is.

"Really? I don't see any ring." She says.

"Here" I say as I look at my finger but my ring isn't there. "I think I forgot to wear it when I was taking a shower." I say as I put my hand down and look at her.

"Let's go?" Lester says as he appears on our sides.

* * *

"Welcome to Casa de Lester!" Lester says as she opens the door for us.

"It's….nice." Trixie says. "Right?" she whispers to me.

"Oh please. Don't go Ms. Beverly Hills on me now." Lester says as he throws his luggage on the floor.

"Everything we need is in here. Water, food, heat, shelter and many more." He says. I walk around and I spot the kitchen. I open the fridge to see nothing. I mean absolutely nothing, not even a fly or a moth.

"Uh...Lester! You said everything! How come there's no food or _anything_ on the fridge?" I say as I look at him with my hand on my hips.

"Darn it! I forgot to tell the house keeper to buy some food for us." He says as he rubs the back of his head.

"SO… Who will buy us food?" Trixie says as she opens the fridge. "Ew… this fridge smells disgusting." She says as she closes the fridge.

"I'll do it." I say as I held my hands to Lester. "Give me money." I say. He sighs before giving me the money hesitantly. I grab the car key. Well it's not mine, it's for the shop but since we don't have any vehicle we use the car from the shop since Lester is the owner after all.

"Bye!" I yell.

"Be careful of blonde guys!" Trixie yells and I hear Lester asking her about it. I close the door and hop inside the car. Psshhh… Look out for blonde guys. I mean yeah, we're in Minnesota but we're on the other side of Minnesota… I guess.

I park my car before heading out. It's a half hour drive from our apartment. I grab the cart and do some food shopping.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

"Son, can you buy these stuffs on the supermarket?" my dad says as he hands me a shopping list.

"What for?" I ask.

"Of course." I say as I grab it from my dad. "Want to come?" I ask as I look at the guys. They're about to say no when my dad gave them that look. They all sigh as James turns off the TV.

Well you see, James, Carlos, Logan my dad and I are here in Minnesota while Kristy, and our moms –except for my dad's- are in Wisconsin. Carlos' mom decided to have a surprise wedding. Well it's not surprise anymore since Carlos is the one who proposed to my sister... the wedding is supposed to be here but our moms decided to have it in Wisconsin since James' mom knew a reverend or pastor that can marry Carlos and Kristy. Oh and the Bridezilla wanted to have alone time for herself.

* * *

I look at the fish station. All different kinds of fish are in here. My attention turns to the two red fishes. I sigh. _At least he got a partner._ I thought.

"Dude… what are you doing eye raping the fishes?" James asks. I glare at him which causes him to laugh.

"What next on the list Logan?" I ask. Logan scans the paper…since we have a long list.

"Uh… a dozen of eggs." He says as he looks up and search for the poultry section.

"It's right over there!" Carlos says as he points the poultry section. Carlos starts to push the cart while James and I follow from behind. I look at the dairy section which is not far from where I'm currently standing right now. I see a familiar shade of brown hair from afar. _Could it be? But it's been nine years._

"Oh shit." I whisper.

"Why?" James asks.

"Nothing." I say but my gaze is still on the brunette beauty from afar.

"Is that you new girl?" he asks.

"No." I say.

"Dude. What are you all looking at?" Carlos asks. I pull them all down so the girl won't see us.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan asks. I pull him down as I spy on the girl.

"Who are we staring at?" James asks.

"It's her." I say.

"Should 'her' be named anytime soon?" James asks.

"It's…Gianna." I say.

"Pshh… Gianna? That girl has a very long hair. It can't be her." Logan says.

"That girl is a little curvy to be Gianna." James says.

"No… it's her. I know that hair." I say.

"She can't be here. Not after nine years." Logan says.

"Maybe she's here for the wedding." I say.

"Nope. I think it's a little early for that." Carlos says.

"It's her Logan. I know it." I say.

"Dude. Maybe you're just hallucinating." Logan says.

"Oh please. You guys are a bunch of wimps." James says as he stands up. I'm about to pull him down when he did something unexpected. He shouts her name. "GIANNA!" the girl looks around with confuse look.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

I already got some wheat bread, OJ, Cranberry Juice –sweeten of course-, coffee, creamer, sweetener, cereal, another cereal called 'KoKo Krunch' for Lester, Nutella, bananas, apples, oranges and lemons. I also have half sack of rice –it's not yet cook of course- and some eggs. Now I'm in the dairy section deciding whether to get the low fat milk of the regular milk. I finally have some strawberry, melon and chocolate milk for the three of us but we need milk for our cereal. I look back and forth on the carton that I'm holding then I finally decide to take both. I put them both in the art when…

"GIANNA!" a voice yell from afar. I know that voice… in fact that's James' voice…which means… Kendall is also here. I sigh and put on my confuse look before turning around. Four guys come running towards me but my attention is on the blonde guy all along.

"Hi." They all say. I look at Kendall who seems like stopping himself to give me a bear hug.

'_Come on Gianna think! THINK OF AN EXCUSE TO GET AWAY!'_My mind says to me. I open my mouth but nothing came out. I close it and clear my throat.

"Who are you?" the words come out of my mouth unexpectedly. _'Who are you? What kind of excuse is that? Now I don't have any choice but to continue this LIE!' _I thought.

"Come on Gianna. Don't be that harsh." James says as he laughs. I look at him with a confuse look.

"I'm sorry but who are you guys?" I say –lie-.

"What do you mean who are we?" Logan asks. "We're your friends!" he adds and all of them nod including Kendall.

"I'm so sorry if I can't remember any of you four but I really don't know you guys." I say.

"How come you never know us?" Kendall finally says.

"I got into an accident." I say. Wow, I never thought I can lie.

"What kind of accident." Carlos says.

"I got amnesia. My friend said that I got into a terrible accident and I got amnesia." I say. They look at me and it makes me nervous. "Look, I don't know what I did that make you four come to me but I'm really sorry if I did something bad to you before. I just wish I could remember." I say as I grab my cart and stroll away from them. "Bye." I say as I give them a light wave before heading to pay.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

Amnesia… What on earth is amnesia? I thought they only exist on films?

"What just happened?" James asks.

"I don't know James." I say. "Let's just go and finish the list. What's next Logan?" I ask as we head to the different direction leaving Carlos behind since he has to go back and grab our cart.

"Canned Soup." He says and we all head to the canned section.

* * *

"I've got it!" Logan says. Apparently after we paid for our groceries we all hurried to go home and search for the meaning of amnesia.

"Wait, before you say it. Say it to the words that we know." Carlos says.

"Amnesia is a term for memory loss." Logan says. _Memory loss? But how?_

"How did that happened?" I ask.

"Well a lot of things can happen for nine years." Logan says and that's when the different stories come out.

"Maybe she got mad at Kendall since he ran away from the wedding so Gianna moved far away from Minnesota and that's when she got into an accident." James says.

"Or maybe Gianna was so mad at Kendall for leaving her and she decided to bump her head into the wall until she bleeds and became unconscious." Carlos says.

"Or, maybe due to stress and desperation of Kendall leaving her. She can't think straight until her mind overloads which causes to a memory loss." Logan says.

"Or maybe she was driving and bumped her head really hard which caused her to have amnesia. Don't blame all to my son even though it's his fault." May dad says.

"What should I do?" I ask.

"You should follow her and make her remind of things is you really want her back." My dad says.

"I don't even know-"

"Look. The new photo shop downtown reopens. Guess who one of the employees is." Logan says as he moves to the side so we can have a full view of the computer screen.

**Gianna West – Head photographer**

"So…are we gonna go there or what?" James asks as he stands up but I push him back down.

"We need to go there tomorrow." I say and the guys nod before give glances to each other.

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

"You what?!" Trixie says as she spills her juice all over the table.

"I told them that I didn't know them that I got into an accident and I have amnesia." I say.

"WHY!" she screams.

"I don't know! I have no idea that they're gonna be there! I freaked out alright!" I say as I sit on the couch and lean my head to Lester who seems pretty quiet.

"Well… you already did it. All you have to do is to get on with it." She says.

"What about you Lester? Any advice?" I ask.

"You should have said 'back off' you know. But I also like that idea of amnesia. I want to see where it goes. Its like a mini drama show." He chuckles.

"Why are you so quiet then?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just feel bad for you that's all and I don't want to interfere since I don't know anything about you and that smoking hot blonde." He says.

"So all I have to do is to act?" I ask and they both nod.

"Okay then. Amnesia it is." I say as I sip on my Cranberry juice.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Oh and for those people who are confuse right now. Gianna LIED about having amnesia since he didn't know that she'll see them…or more on him. SO please REVIEW! NO GHOST READERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been so long. I guess. Well here it is! Chapter Four.**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

"So… how was it?" Trixie asks as she leans on the doorway.

"How was what?" I ask as I remove my shirt since the client's baby puked on me.

"The photoshot." She says.

"Well aside from the puke that I got from the baby…it went great." I say as I slip on a green plaid shirt.

"Okay then. I'm craving for a coffee right now." She says as I walk pass her and sit on the table facing my iMac.

"Well I'm craving for a caramel and cream Frappuccino right now but a latte will do." I say as I edit the photo I just took.

"Oh… the baby's so cute." Trixie says as she almost presses her face on the screen.

"Dude! Do your own job!" I say as I swat her face off of the screen.

"We don't have any costumers right now. Oh! I know. Take a photo of me while there are no costumers!" she says as she drags me to the booth. The door suddenly opens with a 'ding'. Trixie curses under her breath as she stomps towards the front desk. I chuckle as I adjust my tripod before clearing the booth for the next costumers. I head out of the booth to hear laughing… well a lot of laughing.

"Hey Trixie what's with the laughing?" I say as I look up to see four men. Well to be exact… the four men that I saw from the supermarket.

"Uhmm… Hi?" I say as I put my camera on top of the desk. "I think I've seen you guys before." I say as I put on my best confuse look.

"Really? So does that mean you remember us?" Carlos asks and I shake my head.

"Oh! I know! I've seen you guys at the supermarket the other day right? Although I forgot your names." I say which earns a amuse look at Trixie.

"I'm Logan." Logan says. Soon Kendall and Carlos introduce themselves. James approaches me and holds out his hand.

"I'm Jame-OW!" he says as he lift up his shirt which reveals his ever so famous washboard abs. Kendall rolls his eyes while Carlos slaps James at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about my friends." Logan says. Trixie smiles while I silently laugh.

"No it's okay. You guys are kind of funny." I say as I grab my camera and put the strap around my head.

"So what can we do for you guys?" Trixie says as she tries to put on a flirty look to Logan or James?

"We would like to take a photo." Kendall says.

"Okay then. Come with me." I say as they follow me to the booth.

"So we're friends back then?" I ask them.

"Yup. I was your ex too but we maintain a healthy friendship." Logan says.

"We're not that close but when we talk with each other… we talk nonstop." James says.

"I'm your best friend's boyfriend and soon to be husband." Carlos says. I stop at the closed doors and face them.

"So you two are going to get married?" I ask as I point at Logan and Carlos. James laughs loudly while Kendall shakes his head while chuckling.

"No-NO! Why would you think of that?" Logan asks.

"Well you said that you're my friend." I say.

"No…I'll be marrying your other best friend. Kristy. Whose Kendall's sister." Carlos says and I nod.

"So what about you?" I ask as I look at Kendall who gives me a confuse look.

"What about me?" he asks.

"Well. He said that he's my friend. He said that we talk nonstop. He said that he'll marry my bestfriend. How about you?" I ask. I open the door and motion them to come in which they do.

"Uhm… I… I'm… I'm just a friend too." He says.

"Oh…so are we close?" I ask.

"Really close." He adds.

"So I didn't date anyone of you guys. Except for him?" I ask and they all nod.

"Okay! So let's start." I say as they huddle up to the booth.

"Here wear this." I say as I hand them four ridiculous hats.

"I want the medusa hat." Carlos says. Soon they all wear some ridiculous hats and they smile ridiculously in the camera.

"Uh guys… it's not yet set." I say as I arrange the lights in the room. "Okay. Now we're set. Say Hockey!" I say as I press the button.

* * *

"Liar. So you're such a freaking Liar." Trixie says as she points her pointing finger at Kendall's smiling face. "I can't believe he lied to you! I mean he could have said that he was your ex-fiancé!" she says.

"Well maybe he's too scared my memory might come back and I will hate him." I say as I turn off the computer.

"Well you still hate him." She says and I nod.

"Okay let's close up early." I say as I grab my purse while Trixie grabs all the money from the register.

"This building is creepy." She says as she put the money in a zip lock bag.

"How come." I ask. She points at the front door which leads to a dark hallway. "You're right." I say.

"I mean who puts a studio in the dead end of a hallway. It creeps me out." She says as she puts the zip lock into a bag with lock on it.

"I don't know. Our building? Don't worry though the police station is near from our building." I say as I look at the dark hallway.

"You're so tough. I wish I was tough too." She mumbles.

"I'm not tough. I'm scared. I just need to act tough so you won't cling on me when we walk out of the hall way." I say.

"And right there and then I tough you're my superwoman hero." She says.

"Superwoman hero? Well… I got scared when I watched Sinister alone. I didn't slept all night thinking it might also happen to me." I say and she laughs.

"Come on. Before a freaking girl who walks backwards comes after us." She says as we head out. I lock the door and look at her. We both start to walk as I clung on my bag tighter before sprinting towards the main door of the building. I can hear Trixie's heavy footsteps and her cries. When I'm finally outside, Trixie comes up to me and punch my arm. I look at her and sure enough her eyes are red and she looks pale.

"Why did you leave me! I was shaking and I still am!" she says as she raise her hand and sure enough she's shaking.

"Sorry." I say and she rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

"How come you never told her you're her ex-fiancé?" Carlos asks as we watch another football game.

"I don't know. I got scared." I say.

"I can see it. You badly want to tell that you two had a thing before." Logan says.

"So what are you gonna do know?" James asks.

"Make her fall in love with me all over again?" I ask.

"Okay then but we won't help you." Logan says.

"Why?" I ask.

"We don't want Gianna to hate us once her memories come back…if that ever happens." Logan says which earns a nod from Carlos and James.

"Whatever. Do you guys have any clue on where they live?" I ask.

"I do. In fact Lester… the gay who flirted with me at the main door gave me his address. Maybe the two gals lives there with him." James says as he hands me a small paper.

"Cool. I'll check it tomorrow." I say.

"Goodluck." They say.

* * *

**I know that it's short but i'll make the other chapter longer than this! ****So did you guys like it?! I'll update later but I won't make any promises. REVIEWS!**

**FACT: I actually did the part where Gianna runs out of the dark hallway leaving her friend behind. We're in school though then one of my teachers found out and she scolds me for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know… I haven't updated anything at all. Going to college is just frustrating… Anyways! **

**They guys were nude -almost-. Have you seen Kendall's 'V' and the guys' muscles?**

**ENJOY!  
~Mia**

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

I quickly put on my blue cardigan and beige gladiators since I'm already late for our appointment. Trixie was so smart not to wake me up but she doesn't know that we have a photoshoot for the upcoming 2013 summer calendar. I run towards the kitchen and put bread on the toaster.

"Coffee." I say and Trixie hands me a black coffee. I put on some half and half and sugar.

"So… the photoshoot today?" she asks me.

"Of course! You should know that because you're in the front desk!" I say as I grab my toast. "Argh! It's hot!" I say as I suck my middle finger.

"That's not attractive… well for the hormonal guys it is attractive." She says. I roll my eyes before grabbing a plate and put the toast on it. I grab the butter and spread it all over before sprinkling it with sugar.

"Ewww?" she says as she motions to my butter covered toast.

"Come on… we're late." I say as I grab my camera bag and my two tripods. We walk towards the door and Trixie makes sure that all the appliances are off. When she says that it's all clear, I open the door to see the guy I wouldn't want to see right now.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

"Dad, can I borrow your car?" I ask as I grab his car keys.

"How can I say no if you already have the keys?" he asks and I shrug. I hop into the car and drive all the way to Gianna's new apartment…or that's what it says in the paper that James gave me. I stop by McDonald's to grab some Cheeseburger for Gianna and for me as well.

When I notice that I'm in their street, I grab the paper from the coffee holder and unfold it.

_Pass through the intersection road –straight ahead-. 7__th__ house from the left or the one with a gray roof without fence. ~Lester _

I put it back into the coffee holder and drive. I count until I reach seven and I see two houses with gray roof. Good thing that Lester dude give the specific house_. _I park the car right next to a big white van.

"Hi?" the man greets as he closes the car door of the van. I lock the car and smile at him.

"Is this the place where Gianna lives?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?" he asks.

"Nothing… so… what's up with this thing?" I ask as I point at the van.

"Oh… Ms. West and Ms. Lane are going to a photoshoot." He says as he opens the door and I see a lot of equipment.

"This early?" I ask and he nods.

"Why are you here?" he asks as he points at the bag of food that I'm holding.

"I'm here to visit them." I say as I walk towards the steps but he stops me.

"They're in a hurry. Come back tomorrow." He says.

"Can I come then?" I ask.

"No." he says but I can see his gaze on the food.

"I'll give you these." I say as I hand him the bag.

"Okay." He says as he grabs it.

"Thanks. So I guess I'll knock now. We don't want to be late." I say as I walk towards the door. I look back to the guy but he's too busy munching the food. I'm about to knock the door when it opens and I see Gianna.

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

"Ummm… Kendall right?" I ask. He looks at me and nods. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?" I ask as I walk out so Trixie can lock the door.

"Uh… I've heard that you guys would be going to a photoshoot today so… I'm here to help you guys." He says as he flashes me a smile showing off hi dimples.

"I don't know Kendall. Is that okay with you though?" I ask acting like I'm embarrassed that he'll help us but deep inside I just want to scream 'go AWAY'.

"Of course. That's why I'm here right? Here let me carry those for you." He says as he grabs the tripods and the camera bag. He steps aside giving us a way to walk towards the van. He quickly jogs to catch up with us so right now he's on my right side. Trixie is giving me or him some irritated looks but I manage to ignore that. Trixie's about to open the car door when Kendall beat her to it. He open it and motion us to come in which we gladly obligate.

"I'll put this in the back. Be right back." He says in a cheerful tone.

"Close the door." Trixie says. I close the door just in time as Kendall closes the trunk. "Drive!" Trixie says as the guy drives leaving Kendall behind.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

_They left me. Why? Maybe it was Trixie's idea since she's been shooting daggers at me the whole time. I promised Gianna I'll help them so I guess I have to follow them._ I thought.

I hop on my car and follow the van. Luckily they haven't gone so far yet. I slow down…I don't want any cops giving me a ticket.

It was a 30 minute drive. The van stops in front of a building. I park my car right next to the van before hopping out. I hear the door click and I open it to see a surprise look of the two ladies.

"You left me. Good thing I have my car with me." I say cheerfully.

"Oh… I thought that you were kidding." Gianna says. I see Trixie roll her eyes at me but I ignore it.

"So… I'll help you guys with those things?" I say as I point at the trunk.

"Sure why not. We need some dude to help us carry those." Gianna says as she smiles at me.

* * *

"What floor?" I ask.

"18th." Trixie says as she looks at her nails. I press the number 18 and we wait.

"So… you're into photography now?" I ask.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it. Why? Don't I like photography before?" she asks me.

"Not really. You don't want to take photos. You always throw a fit." I say and she just gives me a smile. I feel bad for her…maybe the guys were right. Maybe I was the reason why Gianna lost her memory.

"Really? Wow you sure do know me a lot." She says.

"Yeah…consider me as your best boy friend." I say.

""What?" she asks as she looks at me. "Boyfriend?" she asks again.

"Not boyfriend. I mean boy best friend." I say and she nods in understanding. I hear a snort coming from Trixie but I'm too mature to ignore it. The elevator stops then opens. I let the women first and some of the senior citizens out before I could. I look up to see if they are still there and I could see Trixie waiting for me. Gianna must have been in a hurry. I'm about to get out when to elevator doors are about to close. Trixie puts her hands to stop the elevator. She glares at me before moving aside to let me out.

"Thanks." I say but she ignores me and walks ahead.

* * *

"Do you need any help?" I ask. Gianna looks at me before shaking her head.

"It's fine. I'll just call you if I need any help." She says. She puts the camera on the tripod while Trixie and some other guys set up.

"Where are the models?" Gianna asks to no one in particular.

"They're still changing." A girl with a nose piercing says.

"Call them now. I don't get paid to wait for some girls who want to look pretty. It's my job." She says.

"They're here." Someone says and five girls come walking in wearing a two piece swimsuits.

"Okay. I want the smallest among you guys in the middle, the average on each side then the tallest." Gianna instructs and the girls follow.

"Wait… we're all in the same height." One of them says.

"Okay. Red head in the middle the two blondes on each side followed by the brunettes." She says.

"Where will I place this?" someone asks Trixie.

"Just below the girls." She says. The guy places them in front of the girls' feet.

"Wait… isn't that thing supposed to be moving?" Trixie asks. "Does any one of you have small fan?" she asks and everyone –including me- shake their heads. Gianna let out a sigh as she clicks on the camera. I walk towards her and tap her shoulders.

"Not now Kendall. I'm working." She says.

"I can help you with those windmills thingy." I say.

"How?" she asks as she faces me.

"I can blow them." I suggest.

"Fine. Lay down and make sure you won't appear on the camera." She says with a smile. I smile back before laying down.

"Hi hottie." One of them says –specifically the red head-.

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Ready…one, two…" she says as click the camera.

"Kendall…that's enough. Thanks for your help.' Gianna says.

"No problem." I say.

"Okay girls… put on your cover ups." She says. "Oh god. I forgot something." She mutters.

"I'll get it." I say. Gianna and Trixie look at me.

"You sure about that?" Gianna asks.

"Yeah. What did you forgot?" I ask.

"The small tripod." She says. I nod before dashing out of the building.

"Here it is!" I say as I try to catch my breath.

"Thank you but can you go back and grab the other tripod?" she asks and I nod before dashing out of the building. I hear her shout 'Thank You'.

I enter the elevator with a giggly feeling. I smile at the woman before dashing out of the elevator.

"What?" the driver asks me.

"She forgot the tripod." I say as I open the trunk.

"Why don't you take all the tripods." He suggests. I nod before slinging all five tripods on my shoulder.

"Here it is!" I say as put my hands on my knees.

"Thanks Kendall. You can rest now." Gianna says. I look at the scene to see another batch of girls. I nod before going to the chain which is currently unoccupied. I grab and open it when Gianna calls me again.

"Can you buy a baby oil? I need them so that the models will glow while I take some photos." She says and I nod. I jog towards the elevator and I see that it's about to close so I run and stop it by pressing my body in between.

"Why are you here again?"the driver asks as he sees me coming towards him.

"Do you know where I can buy baby oil?" I ask.

"I have some. Ms. West always keep it here. I'll get it." He says as he opens the trunk and grab a small bag. "Here." He says as he hands me a big bottle of baby oil.

"Thanks." I say as I enter the building again.

"Here." I say as I give Gianna a shaky smile.

"Thanks Kendall." She says.

"So…where are the girls?" I ask.

"They're done. Next is the guys." She says. Suddenly four guys in their khaki pants comes I with Hawaiian flower necklaces on their neck.

"We're short. We need another dude." Trixie says to Gianna. Gianna looks at me with pleading look.

"I don't know. They're muscular…its James job not mine." I say.

"Please?" she asks. I sigh before nodding.

"I'll make sure you'll look good." Gianna says.

"Wear this. Please make it fast." Trixie says. I dress up really fast before coming out.

"Faster Kendall." Trixie says. I walk faster as I stop right next to a Jamaican guy.

"Ready?" Gianna asks. We all take out positions before looking at the camera.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" a woman in her 40's asks to Gianna.

"Sorry ma'am. We need a guy to this photoshoot." Gianna says.

"I don't like it. He's too lean. He doesn't have abs although his v line works it all but if you put him with them he'll look like a bamboo." The fat lady says. Gianna looks at me with guilty eyes. I nod before going to the dressing room to go back to my usual clothes. I glance at my watch to see that it's already lunch time. I head out to buy Gianna Cheeseburger and fries.

* * *

**Gianna's P.O.V:**

"Don't you think that it's a little too much?" Trixie asks.

"No. in fact he's the one who insisted to help us." I say as I look at the dudes with six packs.

"They're hot." Trixie whispers.

"Dude. I have a fiancé." I say before clicking the camera.

"Speaking of Kendall…looks like he gave up." Trixie says as she looks at the door. I follow her gaze and I see Kendall going out.

* * *

"Hi." Kendall's voice suddenly interrupts me. I turn around to look at him smiling at me like a five year old.

"Hi." I say.

"Here. I know you're hungry since its lunch time and it's one of your favorites." He says as he held up a cheeseburger and fries.

"I'm not allowed to eat carbs." I say. He looks disappointed about that. "But you look hungry so you can have it." I say and he looks at me with sorrow in his eyes before nodding. Kendall sits on the far corner of the room, right next to the dressing room. Kendall silently eats his burger and fries. I turn around before letting my conscience rule me.

"Look at him. He's still a pervert." Trixie says. I turn around to see Kendall looking at the girl's butt will she tries to fix her swimsuit bottom but something flashes on Kendall's face…he looks uncomfortable.

"Whatever. Let's finish this." I say as I smile back to my clients.

"That's a wrap everyone! Thank you." I say. Trixie nudges me on my side and she puckers her lips at something behind me. I turn around to see Kendall sleeping, leaning his head to the window.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V:**

I wake up when a light hit my eyelids. I lazily open my eyes and look at my surroundings. I'm still in the building.

"Let God erase your sins and you'll feel an ease in your mind and heart." Someone says. I look up to see that there are no sign of Gianna or anyone from last night but I see a guy looking at me with a weird look on his face. It's a Seminar for a club called… NFC…New Followers of Christ.

_They left me… She left me. Things are gonna be as hard as I thought. _I thought. I run out of the building before jumping on my car and I drive home.

"She left you?" James asks as I finish the whole story.

"Yes." I say.

"I can't believe that she can be mean like that." Logan says.

"Well maybe amnesia changed her." Carlos says.

"To us…she's the Gianna that we know but to her…we're strangers." Logan says.

"So…are you gonna give up?" James asks.

"Nope. I'll be here to set things right." I say.

"What if her memory comes back and she remembered that you left her in the wedding." Carlos asks.

"She can never have her memories back Carlos. It's been nine years, it's too late for that." Logan says.

"Yeah because in those nine years…she didn't know or see us not until now. What if…if we keep on seeing her she might remember?" James asks.

_Yeah… what if she remembers? Will all my hard work on gaining her trust be nothing?_

* * *

**Wow… Gianna is a little meannie there… I'm about to update IMTGEB but my eyes are closing now…maybe tomorrow.**


End file.
